plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode the first available mode in Plants vs. Zombies. There are five groups of ten levels, which are Day, Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof; each with their own characteristics. A new plant is unlocked and added to your roster at the end of nearly every levels. Overview In Adventure Mode, you start out with only a Peashooter. The fifth level in each area is a Bonus Level, which takes the form of a Mini-game. The 10th level of every stage is a Conveyor-Belt Level. Every 5th level, except for Level 5-5, is later unlocked as a Mini-game or Puzzle Mode level. During level 3-2, the Mini-games mode are unlocked, and Puzzle Mode is unlocked during Fog level 4-6. Replaying Adventure Mode Once Adventure Mode has been beaten once, the Silver Sunflower Trophy is obtained, more Mini-games (at least 1, but a maximum of 3) and Puzzle Mode levels are unlocked, and Survival Mode is unlocked. There is an option to replay Adventure Mode; however, Crazy Dave will choose 3 random seed packets in your seed slots every different levels, of which can't be replaced or removed, but can be altered. Bonus Levels will be replaced with their corresponding Mini-game or Puzzle Mode counterpart, and a Money Bag containing $250 coins will be dropped by the final zombie each level instead of a seed packet or item (except 4-5, only $100), though notes are still dropped. While replaying Adventure Mode, the Zombie Yeti can be found in level 4-10. Almost every level has an extra flag, with a few exceptions, like 1-10, 2-5, 2-10, 3-10, 4-5, and 5-10. The game will only record the number of times you complete adventure mode up to 2,147,483,647, after that, the game cannot store the value of the number of times you completed adventure mode. Basic Area Overview * At the end of 1st through 3rd levels, a new seed packet is obtained. * At the end of the 4th level, an item is obtained. * The 5th level is a Minigame, and a seed packet is obtained at the end of it. * A note from the zombies is obtained at the end of the 9th level. * The 10th level is a Conveyor-Belt Level, and a seed packet that is important for the next area is obtained at the end of it. Zombies in all Adventure Mode levels 1-1: Zombie, Flag Zombie (second time) 1-2: Zombie, Flag 1-3: Zombie, Flag, Conehead Zombie 1-4: Zombie, Flag, Conehead 1-5: Zombie, Flag, Conehead (All Zombies in Wall-nut Bowling, 2nd time) 1-6: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting Zombie 1-7: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting 1-8: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Buckethead Zombie 1-9: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket 1-10: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket 2-1: Zombie, Flag, Newspaper Zombie 2-2: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, News 2-3: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Screen Door Zombie 2-4: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Screen Door 2-5: Zombie, Conehead, Bucket 2-6: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Football Zombie 2-7: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Screen Door, Football 2-8: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer 2-9: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Screen Door, Dancing, Dancer 2-10: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Screen Door, Football, Dancing, Dancer 3-1: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky Tube Zombie 3-2: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, News, Football, Ducky 3-3: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Snorkel Zombie 3-4: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket, News, Ducky, Snorkel 3-5: Zombie, Flag ,Conehead, Football, Ducky, Snorkel 3-5 (DS, DSiWare): Zombie, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket, News, Football, Ducky, Snorkel 3-6: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsled Team 3-7: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Ducky, Snorkel, Zomboni, Bobsled 3-8: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Dolphin Rider Zombie 3-9: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket, Ducky, Zomboni, Bobsled, Dolphin Rider 3-10: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Ducky, Snorkel, Zomboni, Bobsled, Dolphin Rider 4-1: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie 4-2: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Football, Ducky, Jack-in-the-Box 4-3: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Balloon Zombie 4-4: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Dolphin Rider, Balloon 4-5: Zombie, Bucket, Football, Dancing, Dancer, Jack-in-the-Box 4-6: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Digger Zombie 4-7: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Ducky, Jack-in-the-Box, Digger 4-8: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ducky, Pogo Zombie 4-9: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Ducky, Balloon, Pogo 4-10: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Ducky, Jack-in-the-Box, Balloon, Digger, Pogo, Zombie Yeti(2nd time) 5-1: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bungee Zombie 5-2: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Bucket, Bungee 5-3: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Ladder Zombie 5-4: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Football, Pogo, Ladder 5-5: Zombie, Flag (only final wave), Conehead, Bucket, Bungee, Ladder 5-6: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Catapult Zombie 5-7: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bungee, Ladder, Catapult 5-8: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Gargantuar, Imp 5-9: Zombie, Flag, Conehead, Bucket, Jack-in-the-Box, Bungee, Ladder, Catapult, Gargantuar, Imp 5-10: Zombie, Conehead, Pole Vaulting, Buckethead, Newspaper, Screen Door, Football , Zomboni, Jack-in-the-Box, Pogo, Bungee, Ladder, Catapult, Gargantuar, Imp and Dr. Zomboss Notes from the Zombies The zombies leave notes on occasion with bad handwriting and spelling (except the one from Zomboss). There's also a zombie note in Help on the Main Menu. Help Note.png Day Note.jpg Night Note.jpg Pool Note.jpg Fog Note.jpg Roof Note.png Music Video Note.JPG See Also */Strategy Guide/ *Plants *Day *Pool *Fog *Roof *Areas Category:Modes Category:Adventure Mode